


Inky Feathers

by Kiyana



Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: As Shingo Fell, he wondered why, why his Lady chose him, a disgraced Seraph, for such a thing. He realizes why pretty quickly compared to others of his kind.





	Inky Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [josuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/gifts).



Shingo didn't know what was happening at first when he had been practically yanked from the sky and forced to land, his wings twitching almost painfully as they were forced wide open, his brilliant white feathers falling from him in clumps and burning sluggishly as they fell to the ground. As the blue band around his wrist snapped off and black-brown feathers began to take the place of the white ones that had fallen, it slowly clicked in his head that he was Falling.

"Why me?" he asked aloud despite knowing he wouldn't get a response. "I'm disgraced, I'm not worthy of Falling, I-" a soft voice in his head cut him off, sweet crooning words calling to him.

 _Not disgraced._ the voice whispered. _So very worthy, you will need this power, you have Fallen, you will need this power._

As the voice faded away, his wings closed behind him and a pair of black bands, one thick and one thin, appeared on his wrists. He was still for a moment, before the sound of twigs snapping forced him to leap into the nearest tree. A human stumbled into view, a flashlight in hand as they looked around the area. Another one stumbled up beside them.

"Come on Takeshi, there's nothing here." the second human said, tugging on the first. "I don't like it out here."

"I could have sworn I saw a massive bird land out here, Miyahara. I saw it!"

"I'm not saying that you didn't, but it's nearly last sundown, we have to get back to Myogi." Takeshi was silent, and Miyahara let out a huff. "I'm heading back to the cars, I hate it out here." as the human left, Takeshi shined the light up towards the trees and Shingo moved further back into the tree. He could make out a pair of eyes narrowing in his direction before the human turned heel and followed after the first. After a moment, Shingo followed after them, spreading his wings and flying low through the trees, coming to the edge in time to see Takeshi step into an R32 before the two cars hurried off. His eyes widened, that R32 looked to have been modified for racing. There was a distant whuff of exhaust and Shingo's felt intrigued. Myogi, they said? He spread his wings again and shot upwards to the tops of the trees, watching the last few moments of light fade beyond the horizon, drenching the world around him in pitch dark. He shot from the trees and began towards Myogi, those humans had intrigued him, he wanted to see them run.

~0~

Shingo stared blankly at interesting human he'd seen as he interacted with the others in his pack. He watched them all do their runs and felt that the most interesting one was definitely the Takeshi human, he was the fastest and quite obviously the leader of the pack. Tall, dark hair, chiseled features… was that eyeliner? He was darkly clad, deep voiced, dark eyes that burned like a wildfire. He fidgeted with the thin black band around his right wrist, his eyelid twitching as felt his wings tense open slightly.

"Shit." he muttered lowly. "Seems I do have a type after all."

Silently, he took off from his position in the trees and was gone, back to his beloved car as his mind ran a kilometer a minute. He'd be back, maybe he could challenge that human to a race. He wondered what it would be like to be in a pack once more and even entertained the notion of joining the human's own before he put that thought aside.

Racing was the more important thing here. Thoughts on packs could come later.

~0~

Takeshi stared at the new driver they had picked up two weeks prior. Shingo Shouji, he was an odd one. He was fairly distant, and actually surprisingly quiet, but the one thing that had been the most startling thing about him was just how competitive he was. Near nightly, ever since he joined up, he would challenge Takeshi without fail. Some in the Night Kids found it horribly annoying, but Takeshi actually found it fun. With Shingo's competitive spirit constantly battering at his own, Takeshi found himself shaving seconds off of his times each night in an effort to keep ahead of the Honda driver.

His eyes locked on Shingo's form as he reclined against a tree and lit a cigarette. Dark brown hair with bangs that brushed his cheeks, slightly round features, kinda short. He noticed Shingo reach beneath the sleeve of his green hoodie and caught sight of a black bangle as he fiddled with it. Takeshi frowned softly, something felt off with Shingo, but before he could think on it, Shingo's eyes locked with his. Dark grey watch black, before a smile slowly makes its way across Shingo's face and oh, he was very pretty, smiling like that.

Takeshi felt his heart thump, before he pushed off of the tree and started towards him.

"Shingo." he said, and everyone fell silent as they watched what was happening with baited breath.

"Hmm?"

"Race me."

~0~

Takeshi wasn't one for wreaths, was he… no of course not, Shingo continued to ponder as he sat above the pass in one of the taller trees.

"Gah!" Shingo growled, his wings flexing open as he stretched. "I'm ass at this courtship nonsense. It'd just be easier to ask him out like a human." the roar of an engine caught him attention, it was very early in the morning and he could have sworn the rest of the Night Kids had gone home. He watched, wide eyed, as Takeshi's R32 shot around the corner and was gone around the next. Shingo didn't hesitate to chase after Takeshi, worry arcing through him as he kept the R32 in sight.

Something was going to go wrong, he could feel it.

He was right, of course, when Takeshi tackled another corner and the R32 rammed the guardrail, the metal groaning before giving way and the R32 began over.

Time slowed. Shingo was on the ground, yanking off his bangles before everything exploded into shadow.

~0~

Takeshi couldn't breath as he slowly registered that the car had stopped. A few more seconds and he caught sight of massive, shadowy paws latched onto the front of his car. A few more and he was slowly pulled backwards back onto the cliff and stopped on the road. The paws withdrew and Takeshi was still for a moment, shaking, before he slowly got out of his car and turned.

Eyes. All he could see for a moment was eyes. Then he saw the paws that grabbed him retreating back to the mass. A set of great wings flexed down. Then Takeshi could see whiskers, a nose, a tail. Many limbs, more than should be possible. The shadowed form then began to shrink and move back, smaller and smaller, losing limbs and tails, eyes vanishing, before a familiar grey pair, shaking with terror, were all that was left, and Shingo stood, hunched over, his wings outstretched around him protectively.

"... Shingo?" Takeshi asks, voice horse and shaky, and the winged man flinched, immediately taking to the sky. "SHINGO, WAIT!" he froze, and Takeshi walked to him, stretching up to barely graze at the bottom of his shoes. "Come down here." Shingo was hesitant for a moment, before he slowly descended. "What are you?"

"..." Shingo's eyes darted around, before locking on Takeshi's. His pupils were V shaped, how odd. "I'm what's called a Seraph. There aren't many of us."

"Obviously." Takeshi snarked, and Shingo nearly flinched. "Why hide it?"

"Humans hunted us for our feathers." he said, his wings flexing. "And because we weren't… natural, as they put it. So we went into hiding. They forgot we existed, for the best." Shingo looked like he wanted to leap back into the air, and Takeshi sighed.

"Whatever your reasoning, I get it. What's more important is getting my car back to the shop." Shingo actually did rise back into the air at that, and Takeshi wasn't having it, grabbing his hand. "You're coming with me."

"W-What?"

"Damn, just argue with me or something! You're acting like a timid kitten, and from what I know, that ain't you." Shingo let out an outraged growl.

"I AM NOT A KITTEN!"

"THEN PROVE IT, DAMN IT! STOP ACTING LIKE I'M GONNA KICK YOU!" Shingo growled, before landing and shoving past Takeshi towards the R32. Takeshi smirked, and followed after.

~0~

"So you're saying you have no clue how to preen a bird."

"Who in their right mind would!?"

"Ugh." Shingo flopped over into Takeshi's lap, nearly smacking him in the face with a wing as his broken wrist dangled towards the floor. "Just, dig your fingers in my feathers and I'll let you know if you're doing anything right." Takeshi rolled his eyes and did as demanded, albeit roughly. "OW! NOT LIKE THAT, DAMN IT!"

"Sorry." Takeshi gently began to run his fingers through Shingo's feathers, coming across a few loose ones and plucking them out as per Shingo's directions before he began doing it himself, kneading the flesh of his wings periodically before realizing that Shingo was silent, his chest rumbling. "Am I doing this right?"

"Definitely." Shingo said, letting out an odd chirp. "You picked up on this pretty quickly." he trailed off with a pleased hum, and Takeshi smirked.

"Good." he responded as he continued. It didn't take long at all when he got into a rhythm, and when he was done preening he continued to knead at Shingo's wings. Soon his arms grew tired and he withdrew them, surprised when Shingo didn't move. "You alright?"

"Comfy." he responded sluggishly. "Not moving."

"I have to get up and see what there is to eat, Shingo."

"No."

"Shingo-"

"Mate stays down, we will remain like this." Shingo's voice was much more lucid this time, and an odd, airy quality was layered in it as he spoke. Mate?

"... alright." Takeshi responded, and Shingo let out an audible purr at the response.

"Good."

"... you called me mate?" that made Shingo tense. "That's jumping the gun, but I guess I don't have to ask you out, now." that caused Shingo to sit up immediately and lock his eyes with him, his jaw dropped. Takeshi softly gulped at the sight of two rows of razor sharp teeth made.

"You mean you-"

"Of course. Have wanted to since you joined up." Shingo looked taken aback.

"... I knew asking you out would have been better than trying to court you." Shingo huffed, before leaning against him.

"Courting?" Takeshi asked, amused, and Shingo scoffed.

"Gifting, romancing, whatever." he gestured towards a nearby shelf and it clicked as he caught sight of the plush Shingo had gotten him. That had been a courting gift? "You obviously never knew what I meant by it as you never returned the favor, but I could tell that you liked my gift."

"I did." Takeshi agreed, and Shingo let out a very low purr.

"Good." as they sat there, Takeshi let out a groan before getting up, much to the Seraph's dismay, and walked towards his kitchenette.

"So just what does this courtship entail?" Takeshi called as he searched around for something to eat for the both of them.

"Getting to know one another, more gifting… mating." Takeshi choked at that, stumbling as he turned to look back at Shingo, feeling his face heat up as he registered the Seraph's sly smirk.

"Jackass, you did that on purpose."

"But I was speaking the truth." he crooned innocently, and Takeshi felt an eyelid twitch as he went back to rummaging for food.

"Speaking the truth. Right."

~0~

"Takeshiiii." Shingo whined, catching everyone's attention. "Why won't you race me?"

"I have things I need to do right now, Shingo, go bug someone else. Miyahara doesn't look busy, why don't you go bug him."

"Don't dump him on me!" Miyahara yelled, and Shingo let out an agitated sound.

"I don't want to bug Miyahara, that's the thing! You're the only one here I ever want to race!"

"Okay, rude." Miyahara groaned, and Takeshi sat his pencil down agitatedly.

"How about this. I get this racing schedule finished, and then we do a few runs."

"That's all I can ask for!" Shingo exclaimed, looking very pleased, and he walked away, Takeshi watching him go.

"How do you put up with him?" one of the Night Kids commented harshly, and Takeshi saw Shingo twitch, knowing he heard the comment and tone. "He's insubordinate and honestly quite rude. He really shouldn't be a Night Kid."

"Shingo is a much better driver than you ever could be, do you understand that?"

"But-"

"Unlike you, I happen to like Shingo's constant challenges. Before he came along, I had been content with my records and hadn't wanted to improve, and since he's been here I've managed to cut my course time in half! I could care less if he's insubordinate, his attitude is a breath of fresh air! And if you hadn't noticed, he actually isn't being insubordinate to anyone but me, because he's _SECOND_ in this goddamn team!" the Night Kid he had been tearing into was frozen in shock and Shingo was staring, eyes wide and surprised as Takeshi defended him. "I will not be hearing anymore about Shingo being undeserving of being on this team!"

~0~

As Takeshi unlocked his door and walked in, Shingo followed behind, and when the door shut, Shingo tackled him and locked lips, much to the human's surprise. When Shingo finally pulled away, Takeshi caught sight of love and adoration in his eyes.

"By the Lady, I love you so much. I'm so thankful to have Fallen, because if I hadn't, I never would have met you, and I'd still be all alone." Takeshi smiled softly at the Seraph and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him back down to lock their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SERAPHS IN THIS FIC ARE MY TAKE ON THEM I LOVE THEM SO MUUUUCH


End file.
